Look at Me
by Krys Yuy
Summary: [Hikaru x Haruhi] Oneshot. Hikaru contemplates exactly what he wants from the Host Club’s pauper.


**Look at Me**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Pairing: Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi  
Fandom: Ouran Koukou Host Club  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used.  
Notes: So this is my first attempt at Ouran fanfiction. I also tried a slightly different writing style than my usual one. We'll see how it goes, shall we? It's just a short one-shot previously intended for the 30 Kisses community on LiveJournal.  
Summary: Hikaru contemplates exactly what he wants from the Host Club's pauper.

**

* * *

**

_Look over here._

She was laughing again. How many times was it now? Three, maybe four. He wasn't really counting – or at least that's what he told himself. She just looked so beautiful when she laughed, and the way her eyes sparkled…

… ugh. Hikaru gagged at the direction his thoughts were going. Since when did he start making moon eyes at Haruhi or any girl for that matter?

It wasn't like Haruhi was special or anything. Aside from the fact that she was a female posing as a male, working in a high school Host Club because she owed an $80,000 debt for breaking a valuable vase, or that she was almost completely indifferent to being surrounded by six gorgeous guys nearly every day of the week. He paused. Okay… so maybe Fujioka Haruhi wasn't like other girls.

He couldn't admit that he had been watching her ever since she joined the Host Club. Well, maybe not from the very beginning. But ever since she had set the Host King in his place (by calling him annoying – something Hikaru would always find hilarious), he couldn't help but be fascinated by her. She said whatever she thought and didn't particularly care if it was proper or not. She was also part of the lower class, which meant that she walked in a world completely different from his, but the weird thing was… it didn't seem like she cared about money at all.

That in itself was reason alone to set her apart from everyone else at Ouran – people born into wealth, the leaders of the next generation. Then again, Haruhi never showed any real interest in anything. Academics, sports, clubs… Haruhi just appeared intent on paying off her debt to the Host Club and going back to the life she had before she met any of them. Tamaki's attempts to woo her only seemed to amuse at best if she wasn't being oblivious about it. Romantic relationships did not seem to hold any appeal for her.

That little tidbit only started to bug him recently, just like how he was starting to pay more attention to everything else about her. He couldn't pinpoint the time exactly, but Hikaru knew (when he would admit it to himself) that he wanted her to notice him. For the first time, he actually wanted someone outside of his world with Kaoru to really _notice_ him.

_Look over here._

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny tugged on the girl's jacket sleeve, and she leaned down to hear him better. "Do you want some cake?"

"No thanks, Hunny-senpai. I'm fine." He looked at her a little skeptically, like he couldn't believe the fact that she didn't want _cake_. (Because who said no to cake? No one in their right mind of course.) As if she could read his thoughts, Haruhi just gave him a kind smile as if to reassure him she was not crazy and patted his blond locks. "I think Usa-chan might want some though."

Hunny turned contemplative as he looked across the room at the stuffed bunny he left on the couch. Then his face transformed with a huge grin. "You're right, Haru-chan!" He gave her a quick hug before running to the opposite end of the room.

He watched Haruhi's eyes soften as the short third-year make his way to his stuffed animal. That, in turn, tugged something in his chest and a strange feeling washed over him.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru was looking at him, concern wrinkling the corners of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

She was smiling now as Hunny climbed into Mori's arms, Usa-chan now safely in hand with cake crumbs smeared on his plush mouth. There was a gentle look in Haruhi's gaze – something that Hikaru could tell was sincere. Having been accustomed to acting so much with Kaoru to entertain the customers of the Host Club, Hikaru was now a master at deciphering facial expressions. Sometimes he could read Haruhi like a book, but other times, she was extremely complex. This was one of the times she was letting her guard down…

And he wanted to kiss her for it.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru's worried whisper finally registered in his brain. His brother followed his gaze before he could look away, and the worry on Kaoru's face melted away into a more mischievous expression. "Oooooohhhhh… so that's how it is."

Without skipping a beat, Hikaru smoothly replied, "You're imagining things, Kaoru." But the light blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

"You can't lie to me," Kaoru stated truthfully. He draped his arms around his brother's shoulders from behind. "Hikaru... you want our Host Club's little treasure all to yourself, don't you?" The wicked smile on his face turned somewhat sad. "You're growing up."

Hikaru rapped his knuckles against the side of his brother's head. "Don't be such a drama queen. That's Tamaki's job." He frowned when he didn't even get a chuckle. He pulled out of his brother's arms and looked him in the eye. "Hey. It's you and me against the world, remember?"

Kaoru stole a glance at Haruhi, who was now entertaining a client. "Not always."

"Always." Hikaru's tone was firm as he squeezed his brother's hand. Then Haruhi's laugh drifted over to them, and though he still resisted the urge, Kaoru's sharp eyes caught his twin's slight twitch. Hikaru glared as his brother began to laugh.

"Oh man, you've got it bad!"

This time Hikaru gave his brother a light slap on the forehead. "Way to ruin the moment, idiot." He rolled his eyes, but his blush returned full force.

Kaoru chose to ignore him and turned back to Haruhi-watching (stalking?). "Hmm… well, you do like a challenge." He tilted his head to the side inquisitively. "Out of all the girls you fall for, it has to be the most difficult one to win over. I don't even think she's looked at a guy _that_ way before. Lord knows how many times Tamaki's tried."

Hikaru sighed. "I know." He shook his head as the truth settled around his mind and heart. He really had fallen for Haruhi – the only girl in the entire school immune to the Hitachiin charm. "Crap."

"Stop thinking about it too much." Kaoru's voice invaded his thoughts again. "You're giving _me_ a headache." He sighed, walking away, muttering about lovesick brothers.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at his brother's back, but, despite his brother's advice, couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. (Did that make him a masochist?) Haruhi never looked at anyone _that_ way. What exactly would it take for her to look at him? He stared at her back intently, mentally willing her to turn her head. Just one look would be one moment closer.

_Look over here._

As if sensing his thoughts, she turned away from her client for a moment and saw him standing by himself – a rare sight indeed. His twin was nowhere to be seen. She raised one eyebrow questioningly, but he just shrugged nonchalantly, save for his customary wink.

Haruhi shook her head, trying to hide a laugh as she smiled at him.

_Look at me._

Hikaru smiled back.


End file.
